This Invention relates to devices and apparatus used to dispense liquid such as liquid soap to a user of a lavatory basin or sink for use for example in washing hands. The new apparatus may have a tubular drain plug lift rod disposed in a faucet assembly with one end of the tubular rod connected to a fluid source such as a liquid soap source for up-down motion of the tubular rod to cause liquid soap to be dispensed from an outlet end at a lavatory.
Various liquid dispensing apparatus for use with lavatory vessels, such as sinks and basins may be known. These apparatus may use a reservoir or container located beneath a sink and mounted on a wall or placed on a horizontal surface. The reservoir may have a pump to force liquid soap through a tube that may have an outlet end disposed in a spigot of a faucet assembly of a sink. The pump may be powered by the up-down motion of an operating linkage for opening and closing a drain plug. Other liquid soap dispensers may be mounted in an aperture wherein the pump is operated separately from any drain plug operating linkage.